


[Podfic] The Bounty of Dead Bones Brook

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Dead or Alive? [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "The Bounty of Dead Bones Brook" by katydidThe question of “wanted dead or alive” becomes a difficult question concerning Brook.





	[Podfic] The Bounty of Dead Bones Brook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bounty of Dead Bones Brook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452500) by [katydid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid/pseuds/katydid). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Square Pegs by Pain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tiu5kWvVGjs)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01TheBountyOfDeadBonesBrook/01%20-%20The%20Bounty%20of%20Dead%20Bones%20Brook.mp3) | 12 MB | 0:13:18  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01TheBountyOfDeadBonesBrook/01%20-%20The%20Bounty%20of%20Dead%20Bones%20Brook.m4b) | 19 MB | 0:13:18


End file.
